


Some Things About Bros

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Small Dom/Big Sub, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Brent takes his little bro, Luke, to a party and he gets into some shit he really shouldn't. When one of Brent's friends hands Luke a pair of pills with the instructions to "take one yourself and give the second one you really wanna have some fun with" before leaving Luke with a decision. What happens when Brent ingests the second pill without realizing exactly what his friend had given Luke? Some dirty things ensue.





	1. The Sound Room

Shrievport was a small, rural town in Maine, populated with around 3,000 people. Being fairly small and close knit everyone knew everyone and everyone’s business was everyone else’s gossip. Though only one in particular bit of gossip is the focus of this story. That was the size of the Johnson’s cocks. Duke Johnson was wear it really started. The man had moved there with his family when he was only 16. Rumors flew around about why such a talented and athletic kid moved to such a small town that was likely to disappear off the map within 3-4 generations. In high school the man was a bit of a horndog which is wear the tale of his foot-long monster got started. The rumor combined with his rather handsome looks made him one of the more popular boys that year, at least until he had accidentally knocked up one of the girls he was in class with. One shotgun wedding and two kids later it was time for the rumors to start circulating again.

Luke Johnson was the youngest of Duke’s kids. He was 16, an avid baseball player he wasn’t the most popular of the Johnsons. He wasn’t the tallest kid around at 5’7” but he a pretty amazing scrawny-but-muscular build. His stomach was flat, he had abs if he flexed, his pecs jutted out just slightly, his biceps were impressive, his legs were thick, and mildly hairy legs and thighs. His face was masculine, slightly long, typically masculine nose and brow, his eyes however were soft and a very dark shade of blue. His hair was the typical Johnson Brown which he kept dark and in a sort of intentionally unkempt style. His was about 10 inches if you were wondering, it had a slight upward curve to it as well.

Then there was Brent Johnson, the exact opposite of his little brother personality wise. Brent was outgoing and dumb as a brick. He was a rugby player and a linebacker. He took after his father in that regard, his body was big and beefy. He stood a whole head taller than Luke, and just an inch or two more than his father if he stood upright and didn’t slouch, his biceps were absolutely massive, nearly the size of footballs, his chest was absolutely massive with two huge pecs that he could squash a banana between. His thighs were the highlight, just like his little brother, though Brent’s were thicker and only slightly more hairy. His face screamed all American boy with a square jaw, a constant stubble that easily grew into a beard after only a weak, his brow protruded only slightly more than his brother’s, and his eyes were brown. However despite these differences there was a definite similarity between him and his brother. To top it all off his 11 and a half inch cock filled out his underwear, just slightly thicker than his brother’s.

The rumors started up again when Brent turned 16 himself. It was getting to that time when people were starting to notice the unusually large bulge that a constantly hard teenager had, and he was constantly hard. Brent embraced it, becoming a horndog much like his father, but managed to avoid the same pitfall his father had fallen in when he was his age. After graduating he attended college for barely a year before dropping out to become a personal trainer at a local gym his old coach started up. With the growing elderly population in the town who sought out ways to stay young it saw a fair bit of business.

Brent moved back into his parent’s house on Luke’s 15th birthday. It was an incredibly awkward time for Luke. He wasn’t as outgoing as his father or his brother so he found high school fairly rough. He had his place on the baseball team though, he managed to make friends there, but even then the constant hormonal pressure to breed (which seemed to hit him harder than any other boy in his school, he was jacking off nearly twice a day) and the legacy of not only his brother and his father on his shoulders he was rather overwhelmed with everything. He realized he wasn’t like other boys fairly early. Girls didn’t seem to interest him, boys were always just so much more interesting, and in a small, close knit town like this he had to be careful with information like that.

Luke spent his days at school playing baseball and practicing, his nights at his brother’s gym helping out. Brent and Luke had a close relationship. They were friendly, friendlier than friendly. Brent had been the one to teach Luke how to jack off for the first time, though their sexual exploits together had ended after that point Luke thought about it often. Luke had more or less given up hope on ever having his brother that way again as much as he’d like to. Brent had a very long string of girls that never seemed to end, someone new each week for him to brag to his brother about in obscene detail. Brent brought him along to a few of his events as well. Luke liked to keep clean so he was always reliable as a designated driver.

“-You should have seen it after I was done with it man, It was fucking STRETCHED!” Brent said with enthusiasm as Luke pulled into the parking lot of a rather run down looking house, “Like I was just fucking happy the condom didn’t break, I mean lil bro, this thing looked like a water balloon!” Brent grinned at Luke who could only muster a wild eyed and awkward smile. Luke always enjoyed the talks he had with his brother, but they always made him feel uncomfortable.

Luke had come out to his older brother a while ago, he basically had to when he was caught jacking off to one of Brent’s sports illustrated issues, and it wasn’t the swimsuit issue. Brent was all around okay with it, but Luke didn’t think Brent understood what being gay meant entirely because he always seemed so into telling him all of his stories about his sexual escapades and conquests, which made Luke hard as a fucking rock, which wasn’t good when he was about to get dragged into one of Brent’s frat parties. He felt that maybe his brother got off on sharing these things with him, and he was happy to help him in that way. Luke was curious why his brother was still going to frat parties however.

Despite dropping out less than a year after enrolling Brent managed to find a frat and now a whole year later at 21 he still went to the parties they threw. This was the first one he dragged Luke to however. Normally it was mostly small get togethers or bonfires, but this was the first full blown bash that Luke got to attend and he was a little nervous.

The duo got out of the car with Brent elaborating more on the girl he had banged the night before. Luke wasn’t really paying attention at this point. He could already feel his jockstrap growing dangerously moist. He remembered when he was 13 and he had to wear special pads because he leaked through his underwear. He was feeling like it was one of those days and he was trying to not get too excited just yet. Luke was still a virgin though he was hoping to change that soon, maybe this party was it. There was bound to be countless overly buff, overly cocky, overly stupid college guys around and he was not eager to fuck this up in front of his brother, but the idea of getting with a hot older college guy stuck with him.

Luke’s worrying was so consuming that he didn’t even notice when Brent stopped talking. Brent was just grinning at his oblivious younger brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing his bicep around his neck. “You’re spacin lil bro!” Brent hooted, “We need to get your head in the game. Tonights the NIGHT, bro, your first big college party. You fuckin pumped or what, bro?”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Luke sighed as he weakly pushed away at his brother who now had him in a headlock and was dragging him along up the lawn towards the front door. He was nervous as fuck but he didn’t want to let that show.  
“Let loose tonight, okay? Be yourself or whatever the fuck, get wasted.” Brent said in an oddly sincere tone as he let his brother go. He opened the door and the loud music blasted out. The party was in full gear already and the walls were packed. There was countless “AAAYE!”s that came as soon as the party goers realized it was Brent at the door. Luke watched as Brent disappeared in the throngs of people.

“Brent! Hey wait!” Luke called out following in after him but it was too late. His older brother had already disappeared off to parts unknown.

The first hour Luke spent wandering around. The frat housed around 20 guys, it was huge for a frat around here, and it had bedrooms for each of them. It was an old converted mansion, three stories, bedrooms scattered throughout, various oddities and quirks you wouldn’t expect out of a more modern streamlined building. Everywhere Luke went was filled with people. It was very educational seeing all the 18 to 20 somethings in various states of disarray.

The second hour Luke spent finding his place at the party. The stoners were in the basement hotboxing each other, the entire place reeked of weed because of it except for the top story. He didn’t stay down there long. The ground floor was your typical frat party. Kegs were scattered about, music was obnoxiously loud, and it was unbearably social for someone like Luke. The second floor was the floor Luke wanted to be on the least. Most of the bedrooms were on this floor and the sounds of sex echoed through the halls. At one point Luke swore he even saw two dudes fucking in a bathroom but the door was quickly shut. Luke didn’t even make it to the third floor, so he settled down on the couch on the ground floor, which was in the kitchen for some reason.

The third hour, or more appropriately the next 15 minutes, Luke spent sitting on his phone, his thumb hovering over Brent’s number, ready to tell him he was ready to go. It was barely 1 am at this point and he wondered if it was an appropriate time to leave a party.

“Hey, you’re Brent’s lil bro right?” Came a voice that gave Luke the image of a blonde haired surfer boy. He wasn’t entirely wrong in that image. Standing before him was a guy, about 5’11” give or take a few inches. Backwards capped, a tank top that hung low on skinny but well defined chest, and baggy jean shorts. His dirty blonde curls poked out generously from underneath his backwards baseball cap. His skin was a very nice tan and there were very light freckles across his face. He had very striking sky blue eyes that made Luke blank on what to say. “I’m Justin.” The blonde said as he took the seat next to Luke.  
“Luke, and uh, yeah. Brent’s my brother.” Luke gulped as he tried to keep his eyes on the man’s face. The closeness of it was borderline uncomfortable. Justin gave off this warmth that gave Luke goosebumps.

“Sweet! Listen, He told me to hook you up with something to help you get into the groove, soo...” Justin had a half cocked smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tab. He broke it in half and handed both pieces to Luke. “Take this and down a beer or something, helps give it a kick. Give the other half to someone you wanna have some fun with.” Justin winked at Luke which made him look away.

Luke could only just stare at it. He didn’t know what he should do, but then Justin was smiling at him, looking right at him and it was making Luke not think totally straight. Luke went on autopilot and did exactly what Justin said and almost instantly he felt a sense of regret wash over him.

“What is this exactly?” Luke asked. He looked down at his beer cup, afraid to look at Justin again. Justin’s arm was right behind his head on the back of the couch. He could smell the slight waft of musk coming from the surfer boy’s pits. When Luke finally got the courage to look back up Justin wasn’t looking at him anymore.  
“You’ll see my friend!” Justin nearly yelled as the music made a sudden shift to the louder. Luke followed Justin’s gaze and soon realized that there was a wet T-shirt contest going on through the glass doors in the backyard and Justin’s eyes were glued. Luke felt a little bit embarrassed and stood up, walking off. Justin didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, Luke didn’t hear him.

Luke was even more nervous now. He didn’t know what he took, he felt his heart racing and he couldn’t figure out if it was because Justin or if it was the drug he just took. He ran up the stairs, not knowing where he was going, just figuring he’d needed to find his brother or someplace to crash at least.

“BROOOOOO!!!!” Came Brent’s voice booming over the noise of the music. Luke turned and looked around, incredibly confused. “UP HERE!” came Brent’s voice again and Luke looked up across the threshold to see his brother, he was shirtless, his massive chest and hard muscled-gut on full display. He had picked up a cap from somewhere and it now sat on his head backwards, he looked like a genuine frat boy. Luke blushed, running up the stairs towards him. The music seemed to grow louder

“How’s the party?” Brent asked, his voice could barely be heard over the booming rap music.   
“Can we go?” Luke responded, not entirely hearing or understanding his brother. Brent scrunched his eyebrows and mouthed something that looked like a “what?” but Luke was just as equally confused at this point. Brent nodded and smiled, holding up a finger and pointing it somewhere that Luke couldn’t follow. Brent then grabbed his brother by the hand, though it was obvious he meant to nab his wrist. They navigated through the people that were hanging around. The top floor seemed to be occupied by a mixture of all the crowds below but Luke didn’t see most of it. Brent brought him into a room and pulled Luke in.

“Did Justin give you a lil somethin, bro?” Brent immediately asked, propping open the door. The room was odd. The floor was black, the wall was covered in red egg crate foam and there was a large glass wall on one end. There was a drum set in the middle of the room and various instruments about, as well as a large futon and a bunch of beanie bags, and a mini kitchen in the corner.

“Yeah, he gave me two of these weird pink things.” Luke responded as he suddenly felt a wave of heat hit him. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt. It had to be like 95 Fahrenheit in here.

“Pink things?” Brent asked in a confused tone, “Lemme see.” walked over past Luke and plopped down on a nearby bean bag, stretching out his hand towards Luke. Luke stared for a minute before remembering that he still had the other half of the pill Justin had handed him in his sweaty palm. He reached out and dropped it on Brent’s hand.  
“What the fuck?” Brent looked at it perplexed. “I may be a little bit into my partying, but I have no fuckin idea what this is.” Brent said as he examined the pink pill, he immediately plopped it into his mouth and swallowed. “There, now we can do this together, bro.” Brent looked up at Luke with a big, goofy grin and Luke’s heart jumped.

“Fuck you.” Luke said, punching him in the shoulder. “What if it’s like, viagra or something?” That comment made Brent laugh loudly.

“Dude, it looks nothing like viagra. It’s probably something like Adderall or some shit.” Brent returned the punch which caused Luke to stumble back slightly. “Look,” Brent said as he patted the massive bean bag around him before standing again and walking over to the fridge. “Justin’s not a prankster or anything, and like, he’s bi, I told him to help you out a little and help you get acquainted with everyone.” Brent pulled out two beers and kicked the fridge door shut a little too hard. Suddenly the door behind them shut.

“FUCK!” Brent set the beers down and quickly ran towards the door which Luke only just realized didn’t have a doorknob on the inside.

“Did you just lock us in here?” Luke asked, slightly panicked as the silence washed around him. The walls were obviously sound proof.

“Yeah, I think I did, bro.” Brent replied as he gave the door a few hard bangs. “Shit… well, I did say we were probably going to stay out all night to Dad.” Brent scratched at his stubble as he stared at the door. “Old Stogie comes in tomorrow morning to record so we should be good, but like, unless anyone comes in before we’re fucked until then.” Brent shrugged and walked back towards the beers, picking them both up and handing one over to Luke. “Better get comfortable, bro.” Brent winked at Luke which caused Luke to roll his eyes, accepting the beer and drinking it in big gulping chugs.

“Who the fuck is Old Stogie and why does a frat house need a recording studio?” Luke asked suddenly after he finished chugging. Brent had moved around to sit on the beanbag he was previously sitting on.

“Old Stogie is the guy who owns the building. He rents it out to the frat. This room is technically off limits, but like, I got a key.” Brent grin as he nursed his beer more lovingly than Luke did. “He’s like a record producer or some fucking shit, I don’t know. He comes in every other day and holes up in here for hours on end. Shit is pretty intense honestly. He’s kind of a sleaze, has more kids than he knows what to do with, Justin is one of his. They share a love for cigars.”

Luke didn’t really know how to respond to this and just sat on the futon directly across from the beanbag, gulping at his beer. “So that girl you, uuh, fucked last night? You remember her name?” Luke suddenly asked.

Brent looked at him and sniffed a bit. He looked red in the face and chest too, he was also starting to sweat. “Uuuh, no idea honestly. Just some chick at some bar.” He watched Luke intently as he gulped his beer down. “Slow down, bro. We got all night.” He got up again and Luke could have sworn his bulge was pulsing as he walked toward the fridge and brought out two more beers. He began chugging his own as he walked over to the futon and sat next to Luke.  
Luke then sniffed something odd, something sweet but at the same time musky. “Dude, when was the last time you showered?”

Brent burped loudly before answering. “This mornin, why?” He raised his arm and Luke was instantly hit with something that could only be described as pure sex. The hormonal response was to instantly get hard by the raw, masculine scent that came from his brother. “You don’t smell too clean yourself, bro.” Brent elbowed Luke a little harder than he should before leaning back. This time Luke was almost definitely sure Brent was getting hard. “It’s fucking hot in here, man. I’m sweatin like it’sa fuckin sauna.”

Luke gulped, unable to say anything as he repositioned himself back into a proper sitting position. He looked down at Brent who was not only shirtless but now covered in a light layer of sweat with an obvious boner in his oh so tight pants. It’s something Luke had been too shy to really look at before, but now it’s all he could really think about. Brent had such beautiful muscles, his large, round mounds of pecs, his slightly distended musclegut and his perfectly carved abs, his nearly football sized biceps. If Luke could end up with a guy, he hoped it was a guy like Brent. His brother was just so goddamned perfect.

“Dude, what’re you starin at, you got drool on yer chin.” Brent chuckled halfheartedly, but he was having a bit of the same epiphany as Luke was. Brent had never been attracted to dudes before but he always felt really protective of Luke. He always kind of felt sorry for him and wanted to encourage him to be better. When he found out Luke was gay it kind of hit him in a weird place. The thought of it made him feel weird in a way. He tried to repress those feeling, and it wasn’t too hard, but they flared up from time to time. He and Luke spent many hours a day together and something about that moment made all of those weird territorial emotions come back over him.

Brent could admit that Luke was a fucking fine man at this stage in his life and was happy to see him grow and even come out of his shell a bit, even if Brent himself couldn’t possibly understand why Luke was so quiet and shy, considering his looks, and he definitely had the Johnson dick between his legs. However the look Luke was giving Brent now just made everything click in the older Johnson’s head.

“Do you-” Brent began but he was cutoff as Luke’s face crashed into his. Brent had been kissed many times, but never so forcibly, so dominantly. Just like that Luke was on top of him. His smaller frame leaning over, his hand expertly groping his large peck and his engorged nipple, his tongue demanding entry into Brent’s mouth and Brent allowed it. There was something in his brain telling him to submit. He’d never pegged Luke to be the masculine type before but here he was taking charge and it made Brent proud.

Luke didn’t know what he was doing, he was going purely on instinct and his instinct was that he wanted to tongue his brother’s throat and fuck his ass every which way to Sunday. He eagerly explored his brother’s body every way he could, he felt the fire burning inside his body, inside his chest. He knew that it was incredibly fucked up and he knew it was really fucking wrong, but his brain couldn’t focus on that, all he could focus on was how fucking hot his brother’s tits were. Their faces smeared against each other and disgusting lip smacking and sucking noises emanated as their sloppy kiss went on and on. It went on for what felt like an eternity and when it was time for Luke to pull back due to lack of breath, he expected his brother to punch him, instead Brent surprised him by pulling him back down for another quick kiss before his other hand pulled Luke’s shirt up and over his head. Luke moaned happily. In return Luke reached down and began undoing Brent’s pants. Luke didn’t push them all the way off though, just enough to get his large, hefty lemon-sized balls loose and then Luke’s hand shot down, going right past Brent’s cock and nuts to his sweaty, peach fuzz covered ass crack, instantly going for his hole, rubbing the sensitive flesh up and down with his fingers which caused Brent to moan into Luke’s mouth. The moan was deep and it vibrated through his body into Luke’s. Luke felt a welling sense of pride that he was the one that caused his brother to moan like that. He was so incredibly turned on and he was turning his brother on too. It was a new sensation, a new emotion coming over him, he was feeling confident, dominant. “You like having your pussy played with, big bro?” The words came out without thinking, but they felt so natural. Luke’s husky voice sounded deeper, more assertive. What made it all the worse was Luke chose that moment to force a finger inside Brent’s virgin hole which turned his “yes” into a loud, rolling “YESSSS!” which caused Luke to slip one more finger inside. The sweat helped lube his entry a lot, and it seemed that whatever drug Justin had given them helped along as well.

Brent on the other hand was feeling weirder than he’d ever felt before, his asshole was tingling, like someone unloaded a shitton of poprocks inside his ass and each one painlessly crackled against his hole causing a new needy sensation as his little brother’s fingers stretched and fucked in and out of him. He had never been fucked before but he was beginning to wonder why he hadn’t. The feeling was incredibly. His body was covered in sweat, he felt warm like he was in a furnace, a feeling that Luke did not help at all. His body heat was like a sun against him, and sloppy, inexperienced kissing kept Brent breathless. His body was being overloaded and as a result began going on autopilot. His hands reached down, unbuttoning Luke’s pants slowly, pushing them down along with his underwear until Luke’s monster flopped out, hitting Luke in the abs with an incredible “Thwack” before bobbing back and forth, sticking straight up. Luke was hard as a rock, and with a cock like that it was no easy feat, and Brent could feel Luke’s cock brush against his own and he realized he was just as hard.

Brent’s hands found their place, one gently on Luke’s hips while the other clasped their cocks, though even Brent had trouble holding them both in his palm, he eventually gave up on his own, realizing that Luke’s was far more interesting to him for some reason. Luke’s own hand was working his fourth finger in now and it was making Brent whimper loudly. It became apparent that he was too heated to return the kiss so Luke moved to Brent’s neck, sucking up the sweat and violently sucking on his brother’s flesh, no doubt leaving a few hickies for anyone who cared to look. His other hand moved away from roughly tugging on Brent’s nipples down to his abs, he dragged his fingers across the thick abs, feeling them up, relishing how hard they were against his touch. Luke’s hand slid lower and lower, but again skipped Brent’s cock. This time it went to his thigh, shoving it up on the futon. The angle allowed his fingers to dig deeper, he was now almost violently fingering Brent’s ass which was easing into the sensation of getting fucked pretty well.

Luke inevitably pulled back up, standing up, kicking his pants and shoes the rest of the way off. He looked down at Brent who was dazed, wide eyed and now feeling his twitching hole with his fingers like he couldn’t believe it felt that good.

“Turn around.” Luke commanded in a way that left no doubt about what was going to come next. “Bend over.” He added as if it needed any more clarification. Brent looked up at Luke, almost shocked. His mouth hung open and he panted. His eyes raked over his little brother’s lean body, it only made his huge cock look all the bigger on his smaller frame. Brent did as he was told, wordlessly. He was happy in a way. He knew it was fucked, but he was happy he could help his brother out like this.

Luke looked down at Brent who got into a doggy position on the futon which was now halfway into bed mode thanks to all the shifting from the two. Luke stepped up, pushing down on Brent’s back with surprising strength, pressing his face down into the cushion, forcing him to arch his back up. Brent’s ass was a thing of wonder, tight, firm, and muscled. The two round globes fit around his cock wonderfully. He gripped Brent’s hip with his other hand and began sliding his hips back and forth, admiring the feeling of his brother’s heat coming off, warming his aching cock.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Came Brent’s voice, smushed as his face was pressed into the cushion. Luke didn’t know how to properly respond in words, so he did with actions. He brought his hand back and smacked his brother’s ass hard, causing him to clench, and right at that very same moment he brought his hips back and lined his cock up, plunging into his brother roughly. His bare cock penetrating his brother’s virgin hole. It was barely the head but to Brent it felt like someone had punched his hole and Luke didn’t seem to be the slow, passionate type. Luke wasted no time in putting pressure onto the penetration. He felt Luke’s hand slip back and grab his other hip and he felt it pull. He felt Luke push hard, slowly sinking inside Brent’s hole.

The things that came out of Brent’s mouth was almost unintelligible, he didn’t even seem to realize what he was saying as random phrases came out of his mouth like: “Fuck me!”, “plow my pussy!”, and Luke’s personal favorite “I love you lil bro” To which he replied: “I know. I love you too big bro.”.

It took a good while for Luke to sink even halfway in, his cock got even thicker near the middle and when it came upon the widest point on his cock Brent thought he was almost done. He reached back to grip Luke’s waist only to find empty air. He swatted around a bit before reaching between his legs and gripping his brother’s cock, sliding down it before realizing he was only halfway through.

“Oh god!” Brent whined as he reached back around and grabbed Luke’s wrist. His other hand reached over and pulled a pillow over his head, pressing down on it as a form of comfort as he screamed and moaned into the futon mattress beneath him. Luke was relentless. It took him several minutes to fully hilt himself into Brent’s ass, and when he felt his large nutsack slap into his brother’s and his hips meet those glorious, round buns, he never felt more satisfied.

“Fuck, I’m all the way in you bro.” Luke cried out, his voice heavy and breathless. He was covered in his own coat of sweat now.

“I know, fuck I feel it. I feel it.” Came Brent’s voice, it almost sounded tear filled. Luke relished the feeling for a moment, his hips twitching and grinding into his big brother’s hole before he began to pull out. He was barely an inch out before he suddenly thrust back in, and thus began the rut. Short, powerful, forceful thrusts. Luke’s thrusts were uneven but still very powerful. Brent was screaming obscenities as the futon violently rocked back and forth, banging against the foam wall with each thrust. Luke was in cloud nine. The way his brother’s ass wrapped around his cock, it was like it was made for it. He never thought losing his own virginity would feel like this. It was incredibly. He fucked without any remorse and he felt the domination run through him.

“Fuck yeah, your cunt feels so good around me bro.” He growled as he possessively leaned down, wrapping an arm around to grip his brother’s pec, further torturing his nipple. His hips didn’t slow down at all. “I should’ve been fucking you this entire time, bro. Your fucking hole was made for it.” Luke continued to egg on. “You sound like a fucking cockslut, moaning like that with my dick plowing your fuck-pussy.” Luke couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, the heat of the moment had fully infected him. All he knew is that the noises his brother were making were making him hard as diamonds and the sight of Brent’s muscled back flexing underneath him was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The way his lats flared out, the way his traps bulged, the way sweat ran down each ridge, it was all so perfect.

Luke’s grip tightened and he began speeding up. His eyes were drawn to Brent’s ass, the way it jumped and jiggled with each thrust, the waves of force traveling through his skin, disappearing into his lower back. Brent honestly had the best ass Luke had ever seen, and the way it wrapped around his cock was magical. It felt better than his hand ever did, the way it tugged and squeezed it, the way it was milking his cock made Luke want to moan along with his brother.

Brent didn’t know what to think about this, he really could barely think at all however. He had long stopped being able to see anything but white and he had stopped caring about anything besides the pleasure a while ago. He was laying in a pool of his own drool and the only sensations he registered were his brother’s voice, the cock endlessly ramming his hole, and the sensation of his own cock slapping against his abs repeatedly. He honestly never felt so good in his life.

Luke’s thrust gradually grew longer and more erratic. If he was any smaller his cock might’ve slipped out, but the sheer size of him helped keep him planted inside his brother’s guts, he pounded every which way, grinding every way he could manage. It was becoming too much and he was too inexperienced to hold out any longer. “Bro! I’m cumming!” Luke shouted.

“Do it! Cum in me, lil bro!” Brent cried out, pressing his ass up, arching his back more, and for once meeting Luke’s thrusts. He was starting to get used to this sensation and he was beginning to work with it, working to milk Luke’s cock. Luke lasted for another five seconds before his hips were violently spasming against Brent’s. Luke tore the pillow away and grabbed Brent by the hair, pulling him in for an awkward angle kiss that felt so incredibly right as he flooded his older brother’s guts with his thick cum. The loud slapping sound continued as Luke fucked his way through the orgasm but the frequency was decreasing, he wrapped his free hand around and gripped his pec and felt as it bounced and flexed each time he fucked into his big brother’s hole.

Brent never imagined that it would feel the way it did, it felt like someone was dumping boiling hot yogurt inside his stomach. The load was impossibly big. The feeling of warmth grew inside him along with the sensation of cum flooding his ass until it was almost spewing out around Luke’s cock. Brent felt so content in this moment as he reached down, finding Luke’s hand and entangling their fingers as they passionately ended their first fuck.

Brent’s hips didn’t last long, he flopped down with Luke on top of him and they spent a good minute laying their, breathing heavy. Brent didn’t get off and he was really trying to figure out what to say. He not only just got fucked by a dude, but that dude was his brother, his underage brother. So many thoughts were swirling in his head and he was utterly ashamed at just how much he loved it. He figured Luke was feeling the same way too, he wondered if he should say anything to comfort him, to make him feel better.

“Luke, I-” Brent began once again but was once again interrupted by Luke.

“Did you get off?” Came Luke’s voice, still in that husky tone that sent shivers down Brent’s spine, going directly to his cock.

“Dude, what?” Was all Brent could say in astonishment. Luke didn’t sound like he regretted it at all. “Did you cum, fuckhead?” Luke said with an obvious smile in his voice.

“N-no?” Brent responded finally, still confused himself. Luke didn’t say anything after this, instead he pulled up and out. His cock was still somewhat hard as he did so, causing Brent’s vision to go white once more as they began the process of untangling. Luke’s hands were gripping either one of Brent’s asscheeks as he pulled, watching as his cock slowly pulled free, along with all the sweat and cum leaking out around it. When he finally pulled his cock out with a loud “Splort” and a thick stream of cum followed it Luke finally spoke.

“Get up.” It was just as commanding as before, and Brent did as he was told. He stood up to his full 6’5” height and looked down at his little brother. Luke was only 5’7” but so was Brent at that age. But in that moment Luke seemed ten feet tall.

Luke reached out and grabbed Brent’s hand gently and guided him back to the beanbag. He pushed Brent down gently before getting on his knees. He pushed Brent’s legs apart like before and lined his cock up once again, sinking in without hesitation. Their eyes were locked on one another the entire time.

“I love you, bro. I mean it.” Luke said as he slid in. He could feel his load inside his brother’s hole. It was looser now which meant easier access, but this time Luke was fucking for Brent.

“I love you too.” Brent hissed through gritted teeth. He reached around and gripped Luke’s ass cheeks, moaning loudly as his brother simultaneously reached over and gripped his ankles and began forcing his legs as wide apart as he could. Luke slowly fucked this time, using the upward curve of his cock to rub vigorously against Brent’s prostate, and it was driving Brent wild. Luke thought the face that Brent was making was the hottest thing he’d ever seen; his eyes were fluttering, his mouth hung open, those kissable lips formed an O as a beautifully needy moan escaped his big brother’s lips, a moan he made. Luke couldn’t stop himself, he didn’t want to stop himself, he leaned in and overtook Brent’s mouth with his. He shoved his tongue as far into his brother’s throat as he could and Brent soon returned the favor.

Brent could feel the way his ass worked his brother’s cock, he felt the way his brother cock brushed and gently prodded all the right places inside him as the rut turned passionate. Brent had never been this turned on his his life and he’d never been this hard either. He felt Luke’s sweaty abs rub up and down against his cock and it was perfect. The way his slick skin and slight treasure trial rubbed against his cock was perfect. Brent’s moans once again got too intense for the kiss to continue and once again Luke shifted, but this time he began gently kissing down his neck to his chest, slobbering down his left pec before sucking on his nipple. Luke nibbled gently and sucked vigorously on the sensitive flesh causing Brent to moan loudly in response.

Each thrust wasn’t strong, but it was strong enough, the slow teasing strokes were enough. Luke was concentrating hard on fucking his brother right. His eyes were locked on Brent’s face, watching his reactions, making sure to repeat the movements that gave him that “OH FUCK!” face. He couldn’t help but admire his brother’s handsome face, they looked practically identical except for a few small difference in features but to Luke that was all there was, Brent was just so goddamned handsome. He couldn’t stop himself from fucking into it every few thrusts, ramming his cock inside his brother’s cunt, causing the bean bag to shift, causing Brent to jerk, causing his huge pecs to jump, nearly hitting him in the face due to their sheer size as Luke fucked into it. The pec bouncing was hypnotic. They jiggled and flexed whenever Luke put any power behind his thrusts, but he had to moderate himself, he was trying to get his big bro off.

Luke’s body shifted and moved so intimately that Brent was just as taken with his little brother as Luke was with his older brother. The way his stomach tightened for a split second as he pushed in ward and outward. Sweat was rolling off Luke’s skin as well and Brent watched as the drops ran down from his forehead and dripped down his slightly defined chest and down onto the depths beneath them. The sound of his cock bouncing against Luke’s stomach, making a wet thumping noise each time it made contact filled Brent’s ears, further entrancing him in their incestuous rut.

The slow grinding fuck continued like that for a moment before Luke pulled up and with a cocky grin on his face he said: “Ready to cum, babe?” It was mocking, it was cocky, it was an utterly bro-thing of Luke to say and Brent was astonished, he could only nod which made Luke’s grin grow into a full blown smile and it made Brent’s heart stop for a moment.

Luke sped up his thrusts only slightly, he began hitting Brent’s prostate harder and he pushed his whole cock into it. Brent watched his cock as it stood up in a tower, precum erupting from it at a steady place. He tried reaching for it but Luke swatted his hand away the first time before Brent went in a second time. This time Luke grabbed Brent’s hand and held it. Luke looked him dead in the eye and smiled brightly. This is all he ever really wanted, and Brent could see that, and in a way this is something Brent wanted too, though he’d never imagine that it would involve him on the bottom of this. He also never imagined his little virgin brother was this natural of a fucker.

A look of concentration was plastered on Luke’s face as he began to roll his hips more. The sound of the foam beads rubbing against each other inside the beanbag grew louder and Luke watched intently as his brother’s body bounced up and down on his cock, the way his chest jumped up and down with each thrust. Luke bit his bottom lip which gave him this utterly cute look that hit Brent in all the right ways. “Shit, bro!” His body suddenly locked up.

“Yeah, babe? Let it all out. Cum for me.” Luke commanded. His hand squeezed Brent’s and Brent’s head suddenly shot back. He let out a loud, gutteral groan as his cock erupted, spewing out a fountain of hot cum all over his own chest and also Luke’s face.

“Holy fucking christ!” Brent exclaimed as he looked down at the mess. Luke began to pull out, though Brent could tell it was hard for him. Luke had worked himself back up and he felt bad for that. This time it was his turn to watch the sight of his little brother’s cock slowly exit his now used and abused hole. The previous load was still leaking out of his ass, he honestly couldn’t believe how much his little brother had in him, it felt like a fucking gallon.

Luke fell back on his ass, his cock sticking straight up. “You can say that again.” He chuckled as he brought his hands to his face, wiping the sweat away. He felt like he just got through a workout, his thighs were on fucking fire.

“Fuck, I could go again.” Brent said as he sat up, though he fell a sudden shift as all the liquid inside of him shifted around. He reactively gripped his stomach as he caught his breath.

“Gimme a sec. I think I lost the feeling in my foot.” Luke huffed slightly. “Was that the drug?” He asked. The feeling was so intense, it couldn’t be anything but.

“Dunno. Like, fuck, I wouldn’t put it past Justin to have some weird shit though.” Brent sighed. He was glad it didn’t feel awkward now. Words were still coming easy, in fact they were easier than before.

“I meant it.” Came Luke’s voice which shocked Brent out of his little contemplative episode.

“Meant what?” Brent asked in return.

“I love you. Like, I’ve always liked you that way, but really, I love you.” Luke said, his hands still covering his face. Brent was a little shocked. The words sounded so genuine that he couldn’t help but feel a little touched.

“I love you too lil bro.” Brent responded as he scooted down onto his knees between Luke’s legs.

“No, like, I love you, in a way a way a brother shouldn’t.” Luke said, his entire upper torso growing more and more red.

Brent reached out and gripped the base of Luke’s cock which was still pointing up towards the ceiling. “I know.” he began to slowly bring his hand up and down Luke’s cock. “And bro, like I dunno if I can give you what you want, but like, you’re my bro, and I’d do anything for you.” Brent leaned forward, bringing his mouth closer to Luke’s cock. He got there and there was a slight hesitance. He looked up and saw Luke staring right at him with a smile on his face, and he couldn’t tell if he was crying of if there was just sweat but he felt his heart warm up knowing that he gave his brother that smile, and then he stuffed his face with cock.

The ass taste wasn’t as bad as Brent was expecting. It tasted salty like jizz, not that Brent had ever tasted jizz before, but he’d never sucked a cock before either. The only thing that kept him trooping was his newly found desire to get his brother off, which was something he and Luke shared in this moment because it wasn’t long after he managed to get the head in that he felt Luke’s hand on the back of his head, gripping his hair.

“Fuck yeah.” Luke groaned under his breath as he watched his 280 pound brother go down on him, post fuck. Brent couldn’t manage much, but Luke seemed to be very interested in helping him along. He managed to keep his hips in check, but he still pushed Brent’s head down, encouraging him to go down further. He was taking around six inches before Luke took his hands off.

“Wait,” Luke paused and reached up behind him to grab Brent’s cap that had fallen off earlier, placing it back on his head backwards with a bit of a lopsided tilt to it. “Proceed.” Luke grinned as he brought one hand back behind his head and let the other rest on the top of the cap, making sure to pressure Brent to go down further.

The resistance didn’t last long. Luke seemed incapable of relinquishing control for long and soon he was gently thrusting over half his cock into his brother’s face. Brent’s eyes were clenched and tears welled up in the corner of his lids. He could only open his mouth as much as he could as he felt Luke’s huge cock claim this hole as well. “Fuck, switch me.” Luke finally said, pulling Brent’s face off his cock rather roughly, causing Brent to gag loudly. Brent spit on the ground as he tried to regain himself.

“Fuck dude, I dunno about this. You’re pretty fuckin huge.” Brent sounded concerned as he got into the spot on the ground where Luke was rested, resting up against the edge of the futon.

“Don’t pussy out on me now, bro.” Luke said just before he spat on his cock and rubbed it in. The meat approached Brent’s face menacingly. Brent’s mouth opened out of instinct, he was honestly surprised because he didn’t know it was an instinct to do that. He didn’t have time to ponder this because the mushy, hard head was soon pressing back into his mouth. Luke was quicker with it this time. Shoving his meat in fast, barely giving Brent time to adjust. He gagged more than a few times during the process.

Luke couldn’t fit it all, he tried, he was thrusting in and out slowly, causing wet, disgusting slurps and burps to escape Brent’s throat. Luke continued to fuck inward, getting closer and closer to his goal each time.

Brent almost felt like he was going to throw up, but at the same time it was incredibly arousing. Something must be fucked in his head because being dominated like this was turning him on, his hand reached down and began to gently stroke his own cock. He kept his eyes shut almost the entire time until he felt a sudden pressure on his nose. When he realized it was the sensation of trimmed pubes his eyes shot opened and he realized his brother’s cock was now balls deep down his gullet.

“Fuck that feels so good, you have no idea.” Luke grunted as he began to pull out. Following a similar pattern as before when he was fucking his ass Luke began to fuck his brother’s throat. Unlike before Brent’s throat wasn’t as resilient as his ass. It was definitely not as easy to adjust. His gagging continued, he could hardly breath as Luke pounded his throat. One of his hands stayed on Luke’s hip just to keep him from full on face-fucking and Luke was definitely trying. Luke had both his hands on his brother’s head, gripping tight, grinding his cock in and out as fast as Brent would allow. The sensation was as uncomfortable as it was enjoyable.

Unable to help himself Luke reached down to gently caress his brother’s neck, feeling it stretch as his fat cock worked its way in and out of Brent’s gullet, Brent’s Adam’s apple bobbed and twitched as he struggled not to gag on it, and Luke wasn’t making it easy on him. Luke could feel the throat react and flex around his dick, the silky muscles of his brother’s throat. The warmth, the tightness, it was incredible. He could feel his cock dragging along Brent’s tight inner walls. Luke let out a hungry moan as he managed to pick up the pace.

It slowly began to culminate. Brent’s throat was definitely tighter than his ass was and Luke wasn’t going to last much longer. His thrusts grew more and more erratic and Brent was desperately trying to hold out for him, but he needed to breath, he was beginning to feel light headed. He began pushing back against Luke’s pushing and pulling forward. Luke had some strength to him and in Brent’s weakened state it was hard to actually fight against it. He could feel Luke’s cock inching out inch by inch until finally he took int a deep gasp and as soon as he let his breath out there was a hot splash against the back of his throat. Luke was cumming again, flooding Brent’s mouth with semen until it overflowed onto his jaw. Luke jerked back spraying Brent twice in the face before plunging his cock all the way back in and full on face fucking Brent’s throat down to his balls, riding out his orgasm, pumping his older brother full once again.

“Fuck yeah! Take it!” Luke hooted in a fashion that wasn’t unlike Brent, and Brent hated that this turned him on so much, seeing his brother becoming so confident.

As soon as Luke was done however, which took a little longer than what should be physically possible, he pulled out and Luke fell back into a sitting position. Their legs crossed with Luke sitting on Brent’s lap, their faces inches apart. Luke pressed his face onto Brent’s again, engaging in another sloppy kiss. He didn’t realize that he’d be getting a mouthful of his own cum at first, but by the time he realized with that thick, salty taste was he didn’t care, the way his brother was sucking on his tongue was amazing. Luke Pressed their faces together, sharing in the cum facial he just gave his brother until finally he had to pull back for a breath.   
“Fuck man. I could pound you all night.” Luke hummed as he broke away, a bit of his own cum on his lips.

“Yeah?” Brent didn’t really know how to properly respond to that statement. He’d never really been in a fuck marathon quite like this, but he felt the vigor and horniness his brother had and it made him want it so bad. However it was really distracting when his brother’s face had a huge glob of cum on it. Brent reached up and wiped it away with his thumb before staring at it, not knowing what to really do with it he stuck it in his mouth. Luke watched with interest as his brother ate his cum, he could already feel the heat rising up again. Luke smiled softly and leaned forward, bringing their cocks together as he rested his forehead on Brent’s shoulder. “I’d let you do it all night.” He finally said.

“Yeah? Ready for another round then?” Luke said as he shifted and began pushing Brent into another fucking position, his cock already standing to attention and ready, slick and sleek with two loads and his brother’s throat slime coating.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

In Grand Lake, a city that had around 30,000 residents, there was a fairly popular college. It was the only one in the area. It was especially popular to the nearby town of Shrievport. The college had a frat who rented a frat house which was a converted mansion. The owner was a music producer that dealt in drugs as much as he dealt in music. He kept a small studio on the third floor of the frat, mostly because it was too expensive to renovate another building and he wasn’t made of money. He visited the frat house every four days a week in the morning to record with the various artists he signed and he always arrived several hours early to clean up whatever mess they had wrought on his building, but they paid him more than enough to cover the damages. This man was known as Old Stogie to almost everyone.

This day was a little different than the others however. It was a Sunday and “it was 6 in the fuckin mornin” as he’d say to himself when he opened his studio to find not one, but TWO frat boys passed out, naked, and covered in what looked like cum, hell, the entire room was covered in it, it reeked of it. The smell of semen and sweat was strong. He recognized the damage though. It was a new pill he had got his hands on, “Aphro” is what it was called. When one is ingested by one person it acts something like hyper viagra, but each pill is made with a slightly different ingredient, if two people take one that has the same they’ll start giving off pheromones that eggs on the ridiculous hyper sexuality that it unleashes. Of course taking two halves of the pill provide the same effect, which looks to be the case. For one, nothing was broken, and the two weren’t fucking so it looked like the worst of it was over.

“Fucking- C’mon Johnson.” Old Stogie growled, the gold chain around his neck tinkling against his white t-shirt. His bright red jeans matched the color of the wall.

“What? What?” Both Luke and Brent reacted, jolting awake before realizing that not only had they both passed out mid fuck, but they had been caught. “Look, I gave you a key cuz I trusted you, and you use this room to fuck twinks in. Jesus fuck Johnson.” Stogie grunted. Brent and Luke looked at each other, both simultaneously realizing that Stogie had never met Luke before and they both sighed in relief.

“S-sorry sir. I’ll uuh, get out of here.” Brent said as he quickly stood. He wobbled slightly, his legs felt like jello and he could feel his brother’s splooge sloshing around inside him. He could hardly believe he took that much, and that it wasn’t leaking out of him. He reached behind him and felt the unmistakable glass rim of a beer bottle buried between his ass cheeks and wondered when the fuck that got there. Though one sideways glance to Old Stogie made him realize that’s a mystery better left unsolved and simply pulled his pants up over it. “Luke, come on.” He tossed Luke’s underwear over to him. “We can shower at the gym.” Brent was talking quietly, not only was he incredibly embarrassed but he was also eager to leave before anyone else walked in, seeing the mess. He especially wanted to get out of here before someone recognized his brother.

Luke couldn’t stop staring at the intimidating man in front of him. Old Stogie was old, 6’0” tall, his body was large and stocky and had a prominent pot belly. His hairline was receding slightly, but other than that it was still thick everywhere else, and dark except for a few specks in his beard. It was a little hard to believe that he was Justin’s father, they looked like polar opposites.

“You owe me big time for this, Johnson.” Old stogie grunted as he looked at the damage. The futon was utterly soaked, ruined, there was cum stains on the ceiling, some fucking how, all the instruments were more or less clean, thank god.

“Uuh, yessir.” Brent responded respectfully, “Fuck, where’s my shirt?” Brent looked around desperately, but he couldn’t find it to no avail, forgetting that he had discarded it the night before.

“Use mine, we gotta go, bro.” Luke said, tossed his blue polo over to Brent. It was a size too small but it worked. Brent ran downstairs quickly with Luke in tow behind him. His pants were tight, his shirt was tighter, The shirt barely covered his belly button and left the bottom row of his abs open to the air. The shirt didn’t have a chance in hell to contain his entire torso. Luke just walked out bare-chested with only his shorts on, his cock swinging noticeably through the fabric as he didn’t even bother putting on his underwear, something he would have never done before.

The house was in utter chaos, sleeping bodies strewn about in various states. Neither of the brothers stayed to look, they immediately bolted to their car. As soon as they got in a wave of relief washed over them.

“Holy shit, bro.” Brent said as he climbed into the passenger side seat. He turned from the house and looked at Luke who was in the driver’s seat. Luke had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. “What?”

“Nuthin.” Luke responded before reaching over and pulling Brent in. Brent didn’t resist and let his little bro kiss him, which he felt was going to be happening a lot. This kiss was softer though, Brent would even call it the genuine kiss of a lover, though there was still an element to sloppiness but they had plenty of time to practice with that. He looked down and realized that Luke’s hand was gripping his, their fingers entwining together, and that made him smile.

“I love you, bro.” Luke said as he started the car.

“I love you too, bro.” Brent said as he squeezed Luke’s hand as they drove off into the morning sun. Of course the thirty minute drive back to Shrievport was elongated to an hour thanks to Luke not being able to drive while getting his cock sucked.


End file.
